Legal and Terms
Disclaimer The events portrayed in this fanfiction is completely fictional. The characters, designs, and scenarios are different from the actual game. This fanfiction was not intended to follow the styles of the game due to copyright and originality. 'Legal Issue and Trademarks' Now for the juicy stuff that this series can become a lawsuit and risk Mystical James in legality infringement of basing a story on a POWERFUL COMPANY product. 'Trademarks' Toontown is currently trademarked by Walt Disney but only as for use in amusement parks, so we're safe using the name. However, the following characters WILL NOT be featured in the series for trademarking so don't bother requesting... *Gyro Gearloose *Scrooge McDuck *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Pete *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Chip & Dale *Disney Channel Characters (Stitch, Kim Possible, etc...) *Disney Princesses (Cinderella, Jasmine, etc..) *Disney Movie Characters (Simba, Dumbo, etc...) If you seen it on DIsney, the creator not adding or using the character in the series. They will also be no mention of the limitation above in this series so the characters don't exist. 'Copyright of Toontown Online' For copyright reasons the following characters WILL NOT be in the series so don't bother requesting. *HQ Officers *Professor Pete *Shopkeepers that were used in the game. The only allowed shopkeeper is Lil. Oldman. In recent event, Coach Z has been removed from the storyline due to complications. *Clerks are forbidden. *Fisherman are forbidden. 'Toontown Online Boss Cogs ' *CEO - Name replaced with Cog Boss *CFO - Name replaced with Chief of Treasury *VP - Not Sellbot VP in the game, initials of a goon *CJ - Name replaced in the show is The Justice 'Sellbot Cogs:' *Mingler *Two - Face 'Cashbot Cogs:' *Short Change *Penny Pincher *Tightwad *Bean Counter - Name replaced with Counter Bean *Moneybags - Hard to design 'Lawbots Cogs:' *Bottom Feeder *Double Talker *Backstabber 'Bossbot Cogs:' *Micromanger *Downsizer *Head Hunter *Corporate Raider 'Neighborhoods' *Donald's Dock - Name replaced with The Docks *Minnie's Melodyland - Name replaced with Theatre DIstrict and Toonywood *Daisy's Gardens - Name replaced with Daisy's Melodyland (her character is not shown just a name) *The Brrrgh - Name replaced with Plutomount *Donald's Dreamland *Chip and Dale Playground - Name replaced with Dale Park *Goofy Speedway - Name replaced with Goofy City (his character is not shown just a name but neighborhood may be just called G.C) *Sellbot HQ *Cashbot HQ *Lawbot HQ *Bossbot HQ These are subject to change in the future and Zinic Zone Production has the right to not accept reputition requests for these characters listed. This is a business product and copying ideas from a business is not right. Copyright While YouTube is a fun platform to express creator ideas among the masses. There is always that border line that can make or break a project and that is copyright. As we all know copyright is statement of ownership of ones ideas and work. If issues arrive, they are settled in court. These jurisdiction are mostly settled with suing one for marketing damage or infringing owner copyrights. Zinic Zone Production and Mystical James is being cautious to not infringe most of Toontown Online the game. It will be unoriginal and as most call it a rip-off of reproducing. Strikes The series so far has gotten 6 copyright claims on YouTube that pose a copyright infrigement which were false. If these actions continue and if one of those claims turns into a copyright strike, the series will be REMOVED entirely from YouTube without warning. So far the creater at the limitation of 1 more false claim comes on the episodes of the show, the show is automatically discontined. Fair Use To make it abundently clear, this series does not fall under the legal permission of fair use. For those who don't know what fair use is: ''"Fair use is a limitation and exception to the exclusive right granted by copyright law to the author of a creative work. In United States copyright law, fair use is a doctrine that permits limited use of copyrighted material without acquiring permission from the rights holders. Examples of fair use include commentary, search engines, criticism, parody, news reporting, research, teaching, library archiving and scholarship. It provides for the legal, unlicensed citation or incorporation of copyrighted material in another author's work under a four-factor balancing test.'' The term fair use originated in the United States. A similar principle, fair dealing, exists in some other common law jurisdictions. Civil law jurisdictions have other limitations and exceptions to copyright. Fair use is one of the traditional safety valves." This show does not fall under the fair categories because fan-fictions aren't consider fair use. They are consider copyright infringement as you're stealing ideas from the original author to develop your own extention of the work. Terms Now we love to see more Toontown animations out there, you are free to take your own speed of the game. Mystical James own no rights to the idea so feel free to use it. We do ask if you want to use any of our original characters to ask for permission first as we say this in the episodes: This fanfiction is protected by the copyright laws of the United States and other countries. There shall not be any copy, reproduce, distribution or commercial use of this fanfiction. Disney have the rights to the original designs of Toontown and other original developments. ©20## - All Rights Reserved Zinic Zone Production Studio : So please ask Mystical James if you want to use any elements of his fanfiction.